


Two Bits

by squallina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squallina/pseuds/squallina
Summary: Snape deals with the Weasley twins' usual antics.
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley
Kudos: 26





	Two Bits

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a drabble challenge and I was assigned the words grass, Sneakoscope, and toaster. This is an older fic, but I found it again recently and thought I would share it.
> 
> Please note: This was originally written many years ago. I am not currently active in the Harry Potter fandom and I do not support the discriminatory views of the series' original author. I believe in equality, equity, and accessible medical assistance to all who need it. I believe you are who your heart says you are and I support all preferred pronouns, preferred names, and preferred styles regardless of body. You are you who is beautiful.

The culprit sat on Snape’s desk only because it had kept shooting sharp blades of grass every time Filch touched it. Even when Snape had picked it up to move it into his office, it had wailed deafeningly like an amplified Sneakoscope. Snape glared at the toaster but couldn’t help admiring the work its owners had done. Such bewitchment of a Muggle item was difficult for the school's Sixth Years, let alone Second Years.  
  
There was a knock to the tune of “Shave and a Haircut”.  
  
“Enter!” Snape readjusted his smirk into a sneer as the Weasley twins marched in.


End file.
